


An Emptiness No One Else Can Fill

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emptiness No One Else Can Fill

 

There’s an ache deep in my heart  
That’s with me everyday.  
And an emptiness no one else can fill.

Every minute, every hour  
Every second of every day.  
An emptiness no one else can fill.

A memory of a smile  
Laughter on a sunny day.  
And an emptiness no one else can fill.

Words spoken in anger  
Words we knew we shouldn’t say.  
Leave an emptiness no one else can fill.

Just one touch or a caress  
Chases all the hurt away  
And the emptiness no one else can fill.

Now a house stands alone  
It’s loving owner’s gone away  
And left an emptiness no one else can fill.

There’s no way you can know  
The pain I carry every day  
And the emptiness no one else can fill.

You can’t know what it’s like  
To know your soul has flown away  
And left an emptiness no one else can fill.

Unless you’ve lost a mother.  
Then, that very minute, that very day  
Is born an emptiness that no one else can fill.

It’s an emptiness that no one will _ever_ fill…

 


End file.
